Senses
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: Rasey RJ/Casey Slash. Five Rangers. Five Senses. One Relationship.
1. Chapter 1: As Seen By Dominic

Title: Senses

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 214

Summary: RJ/Casey (Rasey): A relationship seen through five senses by five rangers.

Spoilers: Minor Path of the Rhino in the fact it includes Dominic.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sense 1: As Seen by Dominic

It wasn't like it was a secret, Dominic later found out. They weren't hiding it.

But still, he thought that it would have been nice to have been forewarned by one of the others before going down to the kitchen. Both Lily and Theo had seen him head for the stairs from their positions on sparring mat. Lily had even been the one to tell him that RJ was down in the parlor's kitchen trying out a new recipe.

But neither of them thought to prepare him for the sight he came across. He had to blink a couple of times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

A flour-covered RJ had Casey pinned against the island and the two were engaged in some serious necking. He saw RJ nuzzle at the red ranger's face, leaving behind a smear of flour.

He stumbled back up the stairs and down to the sparring mats. Dominic heard barely concealed laughter and glanced up to see Lily trying very hard to bit back giggles and Theo shaking his head and trying to cover a smirk. "You could have warned me!"

Lily merely pointed at the boy in the blue shirt accusingly. "It was Theo's idea!"

"Was not!"

Dominic shook his head as the bickering continued.


	2. Chapter 2: As Heard By Lily

Title: Senses

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 205

Summary: RJ/Casey (Rasey): A relationship seen through five senses by five rangers.

Spoilers: None.

Note: Set during my fic '3:00AM' but you don't have to have read it to understand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sense 2: As Heard by Lily

Lily was pulled from her very weird dream involving chocolate and sardines by a loud thump. She blinked, dragging herself back to wakefulness before she heard another one. Groaning, the cheetah realized just where the noise was coming from.

RJ's bedroom.

Well, now that she thought about it, RJ and Casey's bedroom. Casey had long since abandoned his hammock for their master's bed, something she couldn't blame him for. If she was in his place she'd do the same.

Thunk.

She groaned again and pulled the covers over her head, silently cursing the wolf master for placing her bed so close to his room.

Thunk.

That was it. Lily pulled herself from the bed and marched to their room. She banged on the door and barely stopped herself from yelling. "Do you two mind? Some of us have to get up in the morning!"

She paused, waiting to see if she would get a reply but not sure if she wanted one. All she got was silence in return and headed back to her bed.

Hopefully the two would keep it down now. She cuddled under her yellow comforter and began to drift to sleep as she heard a door close and a shower start.


	3. Chapter 3: As Smelt By Theo

Title: Senses

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 124

Summary: RJ/Casey (Rasey): A relationship seen through five senses by five rangers.

Spoilers: None.

Note: This is shorter than the others. But we're coming up on RJ and Casey's.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sense 3: As Smelt by Theo

Theo could help but wrinkle his nose at the smell. "Casey, no offense, but you smell." He watched the tiger in question turn to give the wolf master an accusing look.

"I know."

RJ's expression adopted a slightly guilty look and Theo watched in amusement as Casey plucked a pepperoni out of his hair with a look of disgust.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Casey turned and headed up stairs. He turned back and looked at RJ. "Don't even think about following me." The look that RJ sent after him was one that the jaguar could only explain as that of hurt.

Theo turned and looked at the wolf master, who gained his normal 'don't care' façade and just shrugged.

"Dumpster diving."


	4. Chapter 4: As Tasted By Casey

Title: Senses

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 203

Summary: RJ/Casey (Rasey): A relationship seen through five senses by five rangers.

Spoilers: None.

Note: We finally come to the couple themselves. Here's Casey's part!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sense 4: As Tasted by Casey

If anyone had ever asked Casey what RJ tasted like he knew that he'd be able tell them. He'd have to explain that the taste was about as constant as the man himself.

He could tell them that right after breakfast RJ tended to taste vaguely like orange juice and mint toothpaste. That RJ tasted like flour or pizza sauce after spending time in the kitchen. Casey'd be able to tell them that he tasted like whatever they had for dinner that night and those oranges he kept in a bowl my his chair. He might even be able to tell them that he could taste himself on RJ as they settled in some nights.

Casey would be able to say that RJ's skin could taste salty after sparring or those weird oils he rubbed into his skin after his shower, giving his skin a strange taste that wasn't really all that bad.

But underneath it all RJ tended to taste of something so warm and tangy and oh so RJ that Casey really couldn't explain it at all.

If anyone ever asked Casey what RJ tasted like he knew he would be able to tell them, but the thing was, he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5: As Felt By RJ

Title: Senses

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 220

Summary: RJ/Casey (Rasey): A relationship seen through five senses by five rangers.

Spoilers: None.

Note: The final chapter...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sense 5: As Felt by RJ

RJ knew that he was a tactile person. He always had. That was strange, though, considering his father had never been quite as demonstrative.

He was especially physical with those he was closest to. There was no problem in throwing an arm around Fran's shoulder or putting a hand on Theo's arm. RJ even had less of a problem with placing an arm around Casey's waist or resting his head on the tiger's shoulder.

Strangely, he wasn't too comfortable with being touched by others. Any touch from a stranger was immediately granted with withdraw. Even any contact from his father was greeted with grudging acceptance. He felt more comfortable with touches from the cubs or Fran. Those were welcome.

Casey was less tactile than any of them, almost RJ's polar opposite. While RJ was openly affectionate in public, any such display from Casey had to be persuaded from him. He seemed to greet any such touches with ease but seemed to be uncomfortable with giving them. Casey seemed a little more open with it when they were in the loft and any problem he had completely disappeared when they were alone.

Still, RJ had no problem with any of this. Pulling reactions out of Casey in public was always fun. And it was even more fun when they were alone.


End file.
